The Brazilian Brutalizing the Bat
by kmc443
Summary: Batman erroneously stays on patrol too long and meets a dancer who is too hot to handle


Batman is out on the prowl, searching for someone in trouble or looking for trouble. He's been out on patrol for a full week straight, an ill-advised move. his movements are sluggish, his mind wanders, but for the average criminal that's more than enough. He is scouting on a rooftop when he sees a fight take place near the street. A regular thug is fighting a half-naked woman, and batman jumps down to intervene. He tackles the guy, thinking he is the assailant. While the caped crusader would be right 99 times out of a hundred, this is the one time he's dead wrong. He sees the thug, his face covered in blood, footprints all over his shirt, he was the victim in this instance. Before Batman can realize, he is kicked with a thunderous force. He is sent flying on to the roof of a nearby car. Batman is barely conscious, but he gets up to see this woman. A beautiful Brazilian woman with a bikini top & flashy capoeira pants. She walks barefoot, seemingly unbothered by the chilled ground. She seems to enjoy fighting men bigger than her, almost like a game. Batman lunges towards the buxom Brazilian, only for her to step to the side. She plants her right hand on the ground, spins her body & strikes batman at the nape of the neck. He crashes into the ground, stunned & confused. The woman giggles at what transpired, mocking batman. "Before I knock you into next week, I should at least tell you my name. My name's Christie, Christie Monteiro." Batman is still stunned by that kick to the neck. She jumps to the air and stomps on his back. Batman let out a painful scream, as his back rattles. She grabs his cape, tears it off of him, leaving his costumed back exposed. She caresses batman's masked face before cracking his nose with her left elbow. As they both are on the ground, The Dark Knight is dazed and weakened by his injuries, all while Christie is entertained by her new toy. She stands up to plant her foot on batman's chest, the wind swiftly leaving him as she does. She viciously stomps on his chest leaving footprints all over. As she is stomping on him, Batman notices the array of men with similar injuries pushed to the side. The men ranging from regular people, to hardened thugs, to even chiseled inmates from Arkham. She digs her foot under his back and lifts him up to the air. Batman is a beaten mess as he is kicked to another car, breaking it in the process. He can't move his arms, his legs are unresponsive, he is in trouble. Christie drags her finger down batman's chest to his abdomen. She clenches her fist as she starts raining punches at the broken hero. Each impact levels the billionaire, as she targets his chest, stomach, face & even his crotch area. He is groaning in pain, and Christie is relishing in his misery. She punches at his kidney, Batman coughs up blood that gets on her arm. She wipes it off and licks the blood on her hand, and continues the onslaught. She is relentless for what felt like ages. She then stops, satisfied by her handiwork. Batman is a battered man, not unlike the men on the side of the road. She grabs him by his collar and drags him to an abandoned townhouse nearby. She throws him through the door, his body is in shambles and Christie is more than pleased. She is incredibly aroused by the crippled hero, as she walks over to him, with an intense look in her eyes. She again mounts batman, but to strip him of his tights. Batman is completely unable to fight back, as Christie exposes his penis. She notices the now-exposed cock is not as hard as it could be, and she goes to fix that. She leans down to lick at his cock, it grows each time she does. After teasing the hero, she lifts up his waist to slobber his ballsack and tongue his ass. All the while she is gripping batman's cock with a fierce intensity. She is deeply enamored by the crusader's shaft, she cannot get enough of him. She drops his lower body, his penis fully erect, most of his pelvis is covered with saliva. Christie unzips her pants to reveal her exceedingly wet pussy, slowing pressing it to batman's cock. She grips his penis once more before inserting it into her. She was overtaken with pleasure, as she bounces up and down on the caped crusader's cock. Her tits slightly slipping out of her top, her toes curling, Christie is in heaven right now. Batman can barely stay conscious as the pain he was in is almost matched by the pleasure he is in. Christie pounds on her living dildo harder & faster. Batman can cum at any second. She leans forward, kissing at the heavily injured man before he climaxes. Christie lifts herself just before he comes inside. The semen is everywhere as Christie finishes with her toy. She purposely steps on the cum, so she can wipe her feet on batman's caved chest. The smell of blood & cum fill the room, the dark knight is finished in more ways than one, as Christie zips up her pants. "That was a lot of fun," she says as if she didn't brutalize and rape a man. "Can't wait to do this again sometime?" she remarks as she walks out of the townhouse. Batman is unmoving, teetering between life and death. Meanwhile, she walks away happily with bloodstains all over her hands and feet. She looks a bit grossed out as she looks at herself. "Hmm, maybe I might do one more guy, then I'll wash up" she ponders as she walks down the street.


End file.
